narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonkou Reunite: Invasion of Konoha
Dawn of Bloodshed Riyan Uchiha and his newly formed Tatsu along with Seireitou Kawahiru and Shiori had arrived at Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Riyan touched down in the bushes outside the gates, rage already pumping. "It's been seven years since I've been here..." he muttered. Seireitou sighed, "Been quite a few since I was as well..." he stated, looking around. "Alright... ready?" "Yes!" came the voices of Tatsu in the woods. Riyan nodded to Seireitou, "On your signal." Making no noise, Seireitou mades gestures of the wrist, marking each member's position. He grabbed both shoulder of both Kuro Tsu and Shiroke. At their signal, he teleported them inside Konoha. "Shiori, Fusama! Your turn!" Fusuma launched himself onto the gates of the village, forming a snake hand seal, "Let's do this..." he muttered. Seireitou readied himself, as Shiori started to cover the village's gates in black flames. It was time for Kuro Tsu and Shiroke's move now... Both were near the Hokage Mansion. Shiroke formed a C3 bomb, while Kuro Tsū formed a snake seal, "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" he roared, spitting out a lake's worth of water, flooding the village. Shiroke then formed a half boar seal, "Sai..." she muttered, and the bomb erupted, destroying and decimating dozens of homes and buildings. The attack wasn't left unnoticed by the ninja of the village. One of the leaped to a roof of a building to get a better view of what was happening. The name of that ninja was Takatsuke Uzumaki. "A well coordinated attack...! It's coming from two directions! But I'm only one person - which direction I'm going to choose?" Takatsuke activated his Akashogan. "The chakra from the gate is something else...! But I guess I'm just too hotheaded to be helped." He smiled and dashed to the direction of the gate. Fusuma saw the shinobi coming his way, "Shiori-san, allow me to deal with this." he said politely. He then formed the hand seals, Rat → Hare → Dog, before shouting, "Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique!" Dozens of ice wolves formed and charged at the oncoming Takatsuke. "Here it comes...!" Takatsuke called for his power, and a golden aura flared around his body. "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!" A multitude of clones, equal in amount to the ice wolves, appeared. "Eat this! Golden Rasengan!" he yelled, making his clones drive their Rasenga through the ice wolves, shattering them in process. The clones them vanished in puffs of smoke, and Takatsuke landed, staring his opponents. "I don't have the priviledge of holding back now..." "So, you're Naruto's son." Fusuma mused, "Heard about you through Orochimaru's old spy network." he explained, as he clapped his hands together, "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland.." he muttered. Trees began to manifest all around the two fighters until a small ring of dense trees was formed, exiling them from the village outside and hiding Fusuma. "Heard of me, you say? Then do you know... that I'm a man who's going to surpass my father and go even furhter beyond?!" He quickly powered up to his one-tailed state and burrowed his chakra tail underground. "Tail Upper Cut!" he announced, smashing the tail upwards from the ground underneath Fusuma. Category:Roleplays